1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exothermic compositions and to the uses of the composition for cleansing and/or for removing make-up from the skin and/or mucous membranes.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is known to use exothermic anhydrous cosmetic compositions, i.e., compositions which have a heating effect when applied to the skin. The exothermic nature of these compositions is generally provided by the presence of an exothermic compound such as zeolites and polyols, for example glycerol or polyethylene glycols. These compositions are particularly suitable for cleansing the skin. EP-A-974 340 discloses a polyol-based heating composition whose spreading and rinsing properties are improved by the presence of aluminium oxide.
Zeolites are particularly effective as exothermic compounds. However, in order for the exothermic compositions containing them to have good cleansing properties, it is necessary to add surfactants and in particular foaming surfactants thereto. EP-A-897 719 discloses a skin cleansing composition which includes a heat-generating compound, and in particular a zeolite, combined with an anionic surfactant. The addition of surfactants, particularly nonionic surfactants, to these compositions leads to instability of the composition, which is reflected by a heterogeneity of the composition. The zeolites have a tendency to migrate to the bottom, resulting in decantation in the composition. Such instability makes the composition unacceptable for use.
To improve the stability of the above-mentioned compositions, it has been considered to add thickening polymers such as carbopols. The addition of these polymers, however, has the drawback of resulting in sticky and runny gels, which, in addition, are not homogeneous.
Thus, there is still a need for a cleansing exothermic cosmetic composition, which is stable over time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exothermic composition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an exothermic composition which is stable over time.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention, which is defined in the claims. One embodiment of the present invention provides an exothermic composition, which includes:
at least one zeolite;
at least one surfactant;
at least one magnesium or calcium halide; and
a physiologically acceptable anhydrous medium.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a composition, which includes:
a means for making the composition exothermic;
at least one surfactant;
at least one magnesium or calcium halide; and
a physiologically acceptable anhydrous medium.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a process for removing make-up from or cleansing the skin or mucous membrane, which includes:
moistening the skin or mucous membrane;
applying an exothermic composition thereto;
working the applied composition into a lather;
rinsing the skin or mucous membrane; wherein
the exothermic composition includes:
at least one zeolite;
at least one surfactant;
at least one magnesium or calcium halide; and
a physiologically acceptable anhydrous medium.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a process for removing make-up from or cleansing the skin or mucous membrane, which includes:
applying, to dry skin or mucous membrane, an exothermic composition;
adding water to the applied composition;
working the applied composition into a lather; and
rinsing the skin or mucous membrane; wherein
the exothermic composition includes:
at least one zeolite;
at least one surfactant;
at least one magnesium or calcium halide; and
a physiologically acceptable anhydrous medium.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method of stabilizing a composition, the composition including:
at least one zeolite;
at least one surfactant; and
a physiologically acceptable anhydrous medium;
the method including:
contacting the composition with at least one magnesium or calcium halide.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides an article, which includes:
a water-insoluble substrate; and
an exothermic composition, which includes:
at least one zeolite,
at least one surfactant,
at least one magnesium or calcium halide; and
a physiologically acceptable anhydrous medium.
The present inventors have found, surprisingly, that the addition of a magnesium or calcium halide to an exothermic composition containing a zeolite and a surfactant gives a stable composition.